(a) Field of the Invention
This invention is directed toward an improved goal-tender's skate. The invention is also directed toward a novel base used in making the improved goal-tender's skate.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Hockey skates of the type having an integral boot portion and blade support portion are known. The skate can be molded in one piece with the blade support. The disadvantage of this type of skate however is that if the blade support portion or boot portion breaks or cracks, the entire skate must be replaced. This is expensive. More importantly, the boot portion of the new skate requires a breaking-in period before it is comfortable for the goal-tender. Traditionally, goal-tender's skates include a leather or molded plastics boot with a flat metal blade (not unlike a figure skate blade in construction) riveted directly to the sole of the boot.
It is also known to provide a separate, hard foot protector which can be detachably mounted on a goal-tender's skate to cover a portion of the inside surface of the skate boot. The protector absorbs a good portion of the force of a shot stopped by the goal-tender. Such protectors can become detached from the skate.